1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to health beds and more particularly to a dynamic magnetic health bed with improved characteristics.
2. Related Art
Health beds, chairs, or the like are gaining popularity among people recently. Typically, one such device is powered by a motor for causing vibration effect and/or massage effect to a user. Moreover, magnetic field generation is introduced in many types of health products in recent years. A magnetic field can be generated by magnet (i.e., naturally present) or electromagnet (i.e., artificially induced). For the later, electromagnetic waves are generated and they are harmful to the health. Thus, it is not desired.
A conventional magnetic health bed has one or more stationary magnetic members. That is, no relative motion between the bed and a user lying thereon. Such does no good to blood circulation. Thus, stationary health bed is also not desired. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of dynamic magnetic health bed are constantly being sought.